A Wish for Miracle
by Arrysa Clair
Summary: A normal field trip ended in a tragedy no one expected. Tsuna could only beg for someone, anyone, be it the Gods or Devils themselves, to give him another chance to see his smiling, alive, friends once again. However, Miracles are not free and one must pay with interest in exchange. NonMafia AU. God!Reborn.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A Wish for Miracle**

It had been a happy day for the brunet. It was like dream come true because this year, his third and last year in Namimori Middle, the graduating students had a school-sponsored field trip outside Namimori and Tsuna get to spend this chance with his friends! The brunet couldn't contain his excitement that he became jittery. His stomach doing flip-flop and he was cold from nerves.

"Tsuna-sama, what's wrong?" Gokudera, his silverette friend had asked, perhaps noticing that he had been drumming his fingers against his lap for no reason. The brunet flushed with embarrassment for being caught but quickly answered, "S-Sorry, Gokudera-kun! I-I'm just so excited I can't contain myself." Before he beamed at the other as he reminisced that he had been a mere kid the last time he had been on a field trip – and only with his Mom – that was when Kokuyo Amusement Park still existed and that was years ago. It was completely valid that he was so excited!

Meanwhile Gokudera take a long look on his friend smile before he ducked his head while inwardly melting, '_Tsuna-sama looks so precious!_' The silver haired took another look at his dear Tsuna-sama with hero-worship eyes before ducking again and mumbling inaudibly to the brunet ears, "Take that baseball idiot! You didn't get to see Tsuna-sama's smile." before he immediately stood up with a hasty excuse of, "I-I'm following after the baseball idiot, Tsuna-sama!" then fled to the back of the bus where Yamamoto went. Presumably to brag that he saw Tsuna-sama smile, _again_.

The brunet only blinked confusedly at his friend rather abrupt departure but paid it no mind, deeming it as one of his friends usual antics. He couldn't help but think how Yamamoto and Gokudera were so competitive with each other but seeing that it was also their own way of showing their friendship, Tsuna wouldn't judge but rather accept it as it was. Tsuna definitely wouldn't choose anyone else to replace them.

'_Today is really a happy day.'_ Tsuna thought, still with a smile on his face before –

Before he and everyone else was lurching onto their right.

The brunet's mouth hung open and there was a scream trapped on his throat. Tsuna was moving without conscious thought and he was confused. There was a fog on his mind, draining all his positivity in a single wink but his eyes… the brunet saw everything in slow motion or as everything he could perceive because everything; him, his mind, and his body was spinning in a painful slow motion that he felt sick.

'_W-What is happening?'_

A scream, no – _a lot_ of scream erupted around him and the fog on his mind was suddenly wretched then panic set in.

Tsuna's knees hit something hard and he almost hit his face on the metal railing in the middle of the bus. But he managed to cling to it, tight like a koala for dear life because he didn't want to fall. _'I-I don't want to die.'_ His mind screamed.

'_I'm afraid.'_

The brunet's mind chanted and his eyes stung. His mouth moving, not to scream, but to voicelessly call out, "Mom!" His throat were hoarse as if he had been screaming but Tsuna probably did, he just didn't notice at all. There were tears wedged on his eyes and he was afraid for his well-being that when his sight landed on a mop of silver hair, his mind short circuited and he remembered his friends.

Tsuna was afraid. Everything went to hell all of the sudden, and it was utter chaos. He couldn't distinguish any direction anymore, as if he had been contained inside a soda and he was being shaken side by side. The brunet was afraid that he would die, and he missed his mother. But now, he was terrified for his friends too that all he could do was scream for them. To let out the voice from his throat, to will that they could hear him and that they were unhurt.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!"

The brunet repeated his scream of worry, even as the bus they were in swivelled in another direction and the screams grew even impossibly louder.

Suddenly, there it was, an answering yell, a voice filled with desperation and worry, "Tsuna-sama!"

'_Gokudera-kun.'_

And strong arms were around him, cocooning him in a tight embrace full of warmth and safety, as if the hug itself would be Tsuna's barrier against the accident they found themselves in. "We are getting out of here, Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera spoke with bull-headed determination and the brunet clung to that comforting embrace before he roved his sight around them, looking fervently for Yamamoto's dark spiky hair.

"Baseball Idiot get back here!" Gokudera had yelled for Yamamoto and thankfully Yamamoto had responded by a yell of, "Gokudera, Tsuna!" However the bus they were in had lurched forward and the brunet could see his classmates falling atop each other in a pile back in the front, and someone had screamed in a shrill voice that grated on everyone's ears, "There is a cliff!"

There was a second silence before scream and cries surrounded them. Mixed voices yelled, screaming for their loved ones, screaming for the bus to stop, screaming for help, it resounded and fell on deaf ears as the bus continued to its rocky descent. The brunet was silently sniffling, terrified, that they-

'_We are all going to die_.'

Tsuna saw Yamamoto making his way towards them with a bleeding leg. And the brunet's eyes widened in alarm and growing fear.

'_No, we have to get away from here.'_

"Gokudera, protect Tsuna!"

"Of course, Ba-Yamamoto!"

He registered that Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled to each other but his ears were ringing loudly. Tsuna suddenly pushed the arm around him with force but it wouldn't budge. With that option out, he turned towards everyone and yelled.

"_Everyone, jump!"_

At the same time, he yelled the brunet saw Yamamoto flung a baseball bat on their left with force and agility. Among the chaos around them, there was a sound of shattering that Tsuna couldn't identify with his heart beating so loudly, he thought his heart must have changed location next to his ears.

Tsuna felt a hand at the back of his head even before he could finish his warning and as the last syllable slip out of his mouth, someone had tucked him on their chest.

Suddenly, a second after he yelled there was another horrible loud sound of crash – or was it smashing? Tsuna didn't know - that had surrounded them. He didn't know which was up or down, all he could think was how everything seemed to spin around him and his body along with it. At the same time, the brunet couldn't distinguish any of the noise. However, he knew it was screaming, crying, rumbling, quaking as if he was being shook to his very core. It was highly disorienting and sickening. Despite, the helpless situation, the arm around him remained tight, even as they fall into an unknown abyss.

'_Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto-kun…'_

There were ringing on his ears and felt burning pain around him, could feel shrapnel and stinging pain on his skin. The arm around him tightened. Tsuna knew instinctively that someone was protecting him and he rested his hand on the person's head, in the same manner to protect the other.

Suddenly dizziness overcame him and the embrace loosened at the same time. Then pain was _everywhere_ and ringing silence rang out.

.

.

.

Tsuna's hand involuntary twitched and he opened his eyes with a wince. There was a pounding on his head that refused to leave. It was like a hammer was assaulting his membrane. He wanted to get up but his body felt like lead and his lower body numb.

Disgusting indistinguishable smell filled his nostril and the brunet fought the response to gag as he lied on his side, arms sore and pained. He was exhausted; his mind dulled and couldn't remember why everything hurt that all he could do was to stay still until the pain disappeared.

Slowly, he inhaled through his mouth despite its difficulty and the brunet opened his eyes once more not noticing he closed it. What he first saw was blurry image that he couldn't – _wouldn't –_ comprehend. It made him apprehensive that Tsuna continued his action until his sight cleared. Immediately, he regretted opening his eyes because not far away from him the brunet saw a very familiar person. He stared incomprehensible at the sight before him. Then realization hit him and memories came back with vengeance.

'_No. I-I must be dreaming!'_

Many emotions run on his heart and eventually denial surfaced yet he moved with intent. He must prove that this was a lie, that this wasn't his reality, and that he must be in a nightmare.

Tsunayoshi heaved himself but his left leg wouldn't work that he could only crawl on his arms, dragging his useless leg with each motion. Each drag managed to make his body shudder with pain as the hard pavement below him rubs against some of his wounds with every movement. Still the brunet slowly moved towards the person who were feet away from him while he clenched the inside of his cheeks to hold the pain he felt.

The brunet continued until he saw the person's face and a hand were near his reach. Tsuna grasped the person's outreached hand and held on it tight. He eyed the blood running on the pale arm to the same pale hand then turned to look at his friends _pale_ face. The brunet refused to think, swatting all his thoughts away as he opened his mouth for a name.

"Goku…dera…-kun." Hoping that the other would hear his voice.

Tsuna heaved himself to sit up; his body protesting all the while but all he wanted was to get close, to look at his friend. Now that he was somewhat sitting up the brunet could see more of Gokudera and the brunet could feel the bile crawling up through his throat that he refused to throw up.

He was bleeding through his head and it was pooling, making his once silver hair into bright crimson red. Gokudera's outreached arm had a protruding glass shard. Blood littered on Gokudera's body and sipped through his clothes. Tsuna reached for the pale cheek of his friend and he jerked with wide disbelieving eyes before a contact was made as he noticed that Gokudera's chest wasn't moving...

'_No.'_

"Go…kudera-…kun." The brunet whispered his friend's name, panic lacing his tone and acid churned on his stomach. He wanted to reach for his friend's skin, to hold that pale cheek for temperature or neck for the pulse but he didn't want to confirm his-. Tsuna have to believe that Gokudera needed help as soon as possible.

The brunet turned sharply around him, a scream for immediate help at the tip but it vanished – trapped – on his throat. His breath hitched as the sight before him assaulted his heart with renewed desperation.

'_No. This…'_

Tsuna cannot deny what he was seeing. There was no denying the fact that the bus they were in was merely straight ahead. But it didn't look like it was, it looked like a big metal scraps, bended and torn apart as if it was squeezed by gigantic hand like a mere tin can. It was mangled, to a state that it wouldn't be easily recognized but the brunet could. Because he could see smoke where it demolished and hit the trees on its way. Because he could smell and taste the metallic tang thick in the air.

All throughout his observation, there was silence, no human voice, _nothing_.

Except for the sound of squeak on his throat before he was gasping for breath, as finally, he saw that he wasn't only looking at the mangled bus they were in but of bodies, limbs protruding on every hole – windowsill – and the blood. So much blood that Tsuna was afraid he became color blind and only the red color registered on his retinas.

'_E-Everyone…my classmates…my teacher…?'_

Tsuna felt sick. He didn't want to see anymore, he didn't want to see what happened to his classmates, he didn't want to see the crushed bodies, and blood. He didn't want to know that they were – The brunet forcefully shove the bubbling hysteria – or bile or _scream_ – climbing his throat with his hand before looking at his bloodied hands. _'Think of something rational, something useful, stop being a Dame for once, Dame-Tsuna!'_

The brunet was still panicking, the words he thought to himself weren't working and he was still horrified. For the first time since he made friends, he felt utterly alone.

'_Somebody…save us.'_

He looked around, looking for anyone that could save them all but to his right he only saw the railing. Tsuna didn't know what clued him in, but the railing must be leading to a cliff, he remembered the screams, the crying, the begging, that get viciously louder when a scream told them there was a cliff.

The brunet eyes stung, slowly yet surely, the reality was sinking on his mind but he shoved it once again. _'Think of Gokudera-kun! Of Yamamoto-kun!'_

Even if he didn't want to think of what happened to them, his eyes moved looking over around him, his gaze refusing to think back on the protruding limbs. The brunet looked to his right and he would have ignored the uniform but his eyes stopped when he saw the familiar spiky black hair. Tsuna gasped and wheezed for breath, then called out to his friend.

"Ya…Yamamoto…-kun."

Tsuna's mind was silent. Without conscious thought, the brunet slowly stood up, unknowing that he used his wounded leg that he wobbled and fell with a smack. But he repeated his action as if he was possessed, eyes intent towards his friend, but mind refusing to register that the same friend he was looking at was lying face down and he was bathing on blood. Tsuna fell again, this time there was tears on his eyes that he had shed, and he tried to grip the ground only to find he was still holding a cool – _cold!_ – hand all this time.

Tsuna tightened his grip on the cold hand before he began pulling on it, jostling the body connected to it. All the while the brunet said his words, "Wa-Wake up…Gokudera…-kun!"

There wasn't any response.

Tsuna turned on Yamamoto's direction, and he murmured, voice a little higher.

"Yamamoto…-kun, wake… up!"

Still silence.

"Please… Wake…up…" He whispered desperately.

Only ringing silence greeted him. He must have gone deaf, that's why Tsuna couldn't hear them, they must have answered and he just didn't hear.

But why were tears falling from his eyes?

Tsuna slowly and painfully sat up by mere willpower. If he screamed for help now that he wasn't on the ground then someone would hear him. Someone or anyone definitely would.

"Somebody… help us!"

The brunet suddenly yelled with a hoarse voice and just like that, as if the words he spoke where a trigger he started sobbing loudly and messily, uncaring at the fact that no matter how many times he tried to wipe his eyes with his hand he still kept crying, letting out gurgling sob.

'_I shouldn't cry. I must continue asking for help!'_ These thoughts echoed on the brunet's mind. However, Tsuna felt suffocated as if imaginary hands were strangling his throat, and felt his hands stabbed repeatedly by ghostly knife. His mind played back to Yamamoto's state, the blood pooling around him when he took a glimpse of it when he stood up, and of the cold hand he clung to with desperation.

"Anyone, please…help them!" He screamed to stop the scene he could see on his mind. Shoving and repeatedly shoving the conclusion he thought of and filling his mind with denial. Tsuna refused to believe, to know, the meaning in front of him.

'_They aren't-'_

"Please someone help my friends!" Tsuna screamed one more time, voice louder and hoarser, at the same time his mind started thinking of something he didn't want to think.

'_Nonononono!'_

"Chaos."

A sudden voice came above him and he jerked from his position. Eyes drawn towards the owner as hope surged on his heart, his mind accepting the weird greeting as the palpable feeling of relief and hope pounded on his beating heart because someone had heard him and this person would save his friends. A person with black leather shoes, black pants and suit, with white dress shirt and yellow necktie had landed on the ground with the resounding click-clack of heels. It sounded rather deafening, the sudden silence that engulfed at the man sudden appearance. It would normally make Tsuna balk on his words yet now, the brunet only saw was their helping hand, his friends' salvation and he opened his mouth, started to plead.

"Please sa–" But it was interrupted by the man himself.

"It is a pathetic that you refuse to see that they are dead." The man voiced out, simply, with a disinterested – and dare he say it bored – look on his face as if it was the norm. His black bottomless eyes directed to the brunet in front of him. Tsuna on the other hand shook with emotion, his eyes swelled with more tears as denial passed his lips.

"No! They- They're not!"

The man before him snorted. While Tsuna could feel frustration and the thought he shoved erupted on his mind. Then once it was spoken aloud, all the things he didn't want to see had resurfaced and played at the front. The brunet didn't want to believe it.

'_He is lying... He must be.'_

Tsuna glared through blurry eyes, desperation written on his visage and he could taste blood and ground on his bitten lips. But helplessness overcame it, that he shook and tears cascade on his eyes because he also knew that the man wasn't wrong. But the brunet still hoped, hoped with all his being that this wasn't real, that he was in a nightmare, that the man would help his friends, and he would wake up to find his friends breathing and _alive_. He opened his mouth for a plea of help but he couldn't say anything. All he did was gasp helplessly as sobs left his mouth and racked his body.

"They are and your friends died protecting you. You're the only survivor because of them."

Tsuna's ears were ringing as he remembered Yamamoto's words of "_Gokudera, protect Tsuna_" even as he limped with blooded leg and Gokudera's arm around him and his head as he protected him. The brunet could feel his heart beating faster and he felt cold and he continued being a blubbering mess. Yamamoto was lying face down and his leg bent in a twisted manner and suddenly he was throwing up acid and of chips he had bought with his friends that morning. His mind flashed to Gokudera's form next to him, his blood red hair, wounds on his arms and the blood around him that Tsuna continued heaving, spilling out everything on his stomach.

'_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun.'_

He didn't want to see, didn't want to believe but there was no running away anymore. The events, the undeniable proof stared back at him, it played on his mind repeatedly and Tsuna could feel that this was the cruel truth.

The man was right. They were… dead… all because they choose to protect him.

His throat was burning as he finished emptying his stomach. Still his body shuddered from the pain and emotional turmoil, his body unknowing whether to feel hot, cold, or both.

'_Sorry.'_

He continued crying, mouthing words even when he was kneeling on the ground, dirt and blood and everything else pressed on his forehead. The brunet kneeled as if asking for forgiveness.

'_They died… protecting me.'_

Tsuna continued crying his eyes out, thinking of the smiles of his friends and it made him miss them more. The brunet was bawling his eyes out, could feel the pounding headache as exhaustion and fatigue came to him.

'_If only I am not weak that needed to be protected then…'_

He remembered the warm arms around him, cocooning him protectively, and his breathing hitch before another set of sob escaped.

It was his fault his friends died. If only he wasn't weak, if only he wasn't so Dame like his moniker, then this wouldn't happen… However, they were dead and everything hurt. But more than anything else, he wanted to see them again, to see them smile, to see them happy and alive again.

"I want… to see them again…"

But they were dead. His friends were dead, they wouldn't smile anymore, they wouldn't greet him anymore, and he couldn't see them anymore. Because he was alive and they… weren't.

"…to spend time with them…"

'_They are dead. They aren't coming back.'_

"I'm sorry… Please… come back. Don't leave me…" The brunet sobbed, his hand gripped in a ball.

"I want to see their smile again. Please let me see them one more time."

He whispered despairingly, brokenly and exhaustedly. He lifted his head to gaze upward into the sky, wishing for the God above or _anyone_ to hear his pleas. However, upon looking up he saw the same man from a while ago, and Tsuna saw that the man was standing and looking down at him with his obsidian eyes. Tsuna initially forgot that the man was there but now seeing him again, he stared up at the man and pleaded. Hopelessly hoping that the man would answer his prayer, his desperate wish no matter how absurd it may look because the brunet was desperate and he wanted to see them again so much.

"_Please… I want to have another chance to see them again."_ He spoke his heartfelt wish with tears on his eyes, his facial expression showing the desperation that clung to his heart.

_Pleasepleaseplease._

Suddenly exhaustion took root and darkness claimed him in a tight hold without his consent and knowledge.

Tsuna didn't notice that the man's eyes turned yellow and flashed with amusement nor did he hear the booming voice of promise if he had remained awake. The sound of splintering glass within the brunet's very being soon followed.

"_**Very well. I accept your wish, Tsunayoshi Sawada."**_

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi opened his eyes and the bright light coming through the gap of the window towards his bed was like a signal for a bright new beginning.

.

.

.

**A/N:** This is another story that had been sitting on my laptop for years, I just rewrote the draft. I'm also marking it as complete because I don't know if I will continue this. As usual no beta I die like an illiterate.

PS. If I do continue this or not, know that Reborn is a bored _Being_ so he gets to screw with a mortal's 'measly/irrelevant' life because he can and chaos is still his calling.

**Kindly leave a review on your way out**


End file.
